


raise a glass to alchemy

by walkthegale



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Control, Dancing, F/F, Femslash, Smut, Touching, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”An evening early in Hecate and Ada's relationship.





	raise a glass to alchemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



> For this: http://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/182717681451/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you  
> Prompt 34: “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”
> 
> And also a few of these:  
> http://cassiopeiasara.tumblr.com/post/181952985908/twwvalentinelemonfest  
> 12\. Dance/Ball, 20. Sound, 25. Touch

Ada’s hands about Hecate’s waist almost seem to burn, even through the velvet of her dress. Hecate must have danced this dance a thousand times but she’s so aware of Ada - Ada’s firm grip and Ada’s body held a bare fraction of an inch from her own and the depth of Ada’s eyes - so persistently aware that she barely remembers the steps.

The music carries them in a wide circle of the room, once, twice, and Hecate doesn’t know how she hasn’t tripped over her own feet yet. She doesn’t know, really, how it is that she is allowed to do this. How she has ended up here and now, with Ada Cackle in her arms. How she could dance with her all night if she chose and Ada would keep smiling and holding her close and dancing just with her for as long as she wanted. It seems perfect and it seems perfectly impossible.

Hecate gathers her courage, slides one hand up to the nape of Ada’s neck, under her hair, running her fingers through soft down and over softer skin. Her bravery pays off when Ada pulls her nearer still, to whisper close against Hecate’s ear.

“I can’t wait until we’re alone tonight.”

It’s a testament to her self control that Hecate doesn’t gasp aloud.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Ada continues in a low purr, raising goosebumps all down Hecate’s spine. “All the things I want to do to you once I have you in my bed.” She pulls back, just far enough to meet Hecate’s eyes, her own dark, with a glint of mischief in them.

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” Hecate’s voice comes out much closer to a squeak than she’d have liked.

Ada grins, wicked and utterly irresistible. “Perhaps that’s the point.”

Hecate doesn’t know how they make it off the dance floor.

There’s Ada’s hand in hers, guiding her somehow through the crowd, there’s Ada’s transference spell on the both of them, which is fortunate, because Hecate doesn’t think she could have summoned the presence of mind to cast her own. There’s an empty room - a storeroom perhaps, Hecate supposes vaguely, before Ada pushes her up against the door and kisses her with a single-minded intensity that clears her head of thoughts entirely.

And then there’s Ada’s thigh between her own and she makes a sound, half a gasp, half a whimper, and she doesn’t catch it before it slips out, but she thinks Ada might have smiled against her mouth in response. Ada pulls her closer still, hands on her waist, her hips, bunching the skirt of her dress, and Hecate can feel her heart thrum in her chest, her blood singing desire under her skin.

“I don’t think we need this,” Ada stops kissing her long enough to murmur. She vanishes Hecate’s clothing with a snap of her fingers, as though Hecate won’t know that the motion is entirely for show, that she could have cast the spell with nothing but a thought. As though Ada knows that there will be a moment, just a fraction of a second, where Hecate can’t move of think or breathe, every fibre of her held firm by Ada’s raised hand and gleaming eyes.

Hecate only comes back to herself when Ada kisses her again, suddenly aware of the wooden door at her newly bared back, of the soft brush of Ada’s dress against her skin, of the vulnerability of her nakedness, here in this unfamiliar place and here in the safety of Ada’s embrace. She’s breathing hard, and there’s another sound building, in the back of her throat, but this time habit holds it back for her and she bites down on her own lip, focuses in on the little sting of pain.

“Hecate.” Ada’s voice, close to her ear. Ada’s mouth, placing little fluttering kisses along her jaw. Ada’s warm hand, tracing a line down her stomach, down between her legs to rest against her there. “Hecate,” Ada says again, her hand perfectly still. “Tell me what you want.”

Hecate wants. She wants with her whole body, with every nerve and every shivering breath and every secret part of her soul that she works so hard to keep under control. She doesn’t know how to want this much, so much that she can’t keep a hold of it. So much that it feels like it’s writhing inside her, that it might tear itself free at any moment and carry her along for the ride.

Her body moves without her permission, her hips shifting against Ada’s hand, trying to find some purchase there, but Ada moves with her, keeps her place, her touch too light, too still, just out of range of what Hecate’s seeking.

“Hecate.” Ada’s voice is low and completely calm, and Hecate hears her own indrawn breath ringing in the momentary silence. She tugs on the stray threads of her thoughts, tries to shepherd them back together, but she can’t… she can’t… Ada’s hand is right _there_ , her mouth a hair’s breadth from Hecate’s own, her breasts wrapped in silk and lace, crushed against Hecate’s chest, and Hecate _wants_.

This is a thing that is allowed. This is a thing she can have. Ada Cackle, beautiful, brilliant, shining Ada who would dance only with her all night if she asked. Ada, here with her now, poised on this sharpest edge, will give Hecate everything she needs, and will do so gladly, because she _wants_ to. Because she wants Hecate the way Hecate wants her.

All Hecate has to do is ask.

Ada’s voice is stern but her eyes, her eyes are deep and kind and Hecate feels like she might have lost herself in them forever. In the bright, fathomless warmth of that gaze, Hecate, who doesn’t know how to want something that’s hers for the taking, how to allow herself to take it, feels something deep inside her give way.

“I want you, Ada,” she says, fast enough to stumble over the words. “I want you to touch me. I want you now, _please_ , Ada…”

Ada smiles at her, and Hecate has never seen anything more beautiful in all her life.

“Well done,” Ada breathes, featherlight air over Hecate’s skin, and then there’s nothing left in Hecate’s whole world save for Ada’s fingers finding their mark.

It’s possible that Hecate makes noise now, muffled in the warmth of Ada’s neck. It’s possible that she bites down on the curve of Ada’s shoulder hard enough to bruise. It’s possible that her control slips enough for her to grind down against Ada’s hand, while Ada’s clever fingers on her clit draw her higher, closer - her body tensing with an exquisite building heat.

And when that tension reaches it’s very peak, when she’s held absolutely there for a shining moment, and when, finally, finally, it snaps, Hecate doesn’t know what sound she makes. She collapses against Ada as she comes, a shuddering wave of pleasure rolling through her, tiny pinpricks of light dancing behind her closed eyelids.

It takes a little time for her to catch her breath, afterwards, to form coherent thought again. Ada holds her through it, her arms soft but secure.

“They’ll miss us if we aren’t back for the speeches,” Ada tells her gently, after a while, and Hecate notices her dress has been laid over a nearby chair, ready for her when she’s ready for it.

“We aren’t finished,” she summons the presence of mind to say, letting her gaze stray over Ada’s own, now slightly rumpled, outfit.

Ada raises her eyebrow. “We shall have to reconvene later, my dear.” There’s a hint of reproach in her tone that’s entirely belied by the palpable longing in her eyes. She reaches up and catches Hecate’s mouth in a lingering kiss, then adds, “Perhaps you can think about that, while we proceed with the public portion of our evening.”

Hecate feels her cheeks stain pink. “Ada! This is a serious event!”

In lieu of a reply, Ada glances pointedly at Hecate’s continued nudity.

“Yes. Well.” Hecate gathers her dignity and focuses on dressing, casting a few small spells to tidy both their hair and makeup while she does.

She kisses Ada again, before they leave, a deep and thorough kiss with more than a small hint of promise in it. She doesn’t fail to notice the way Ada leans into it, nor the little breathless moan she makes into Hecate’s mouth.

For the rest of the evening, Ada will dance only with Hecate, because Hecate wants her to.

And later, they will go home together, and in the privacy of Ada’s room, Hecate will find out how much Ada wants her, too.


End file.
